His Love Gives Me Hope
by melibruxo
Summary: When I broke up with my last boyfriend my best friend was there for me, Justin. He bought a train ticket and came two hours to meet me. I later found out that his girlfriend broke up with him for it. Justin Bieber x Danielle - Love Gives Me Hope, ONESHOT!


So….today was the day I was ready to tell my boyfriend, Jake, what I really felt for him. I couldn't believe I was doing this after a 2 and a half years of being together. When we first started going out, I've never felt happier in my life. He made me feel like I was the only girl for him in the world every time he looked into my eyes. But now he makes me feel like that…and a little less. I guess my feelings for him have just moved on.

Recently I've been telling my best friend about this whole situation, and he completely understands. Justin has always been there for me through every bump in the road Jake and I hit. Justin and I have been best friends since we were born. Our moms were really close friends, and still are now.

Walking up to Jakes door way, I pulled up my heart from my sleeve and knocked twice on his door. I stood there in silence as I waited for him to answer the door. Swinging the door open to find his smile fade as he saw my presence. I faked a smile.

"Hey, mind going for a walk with me?" I asked him softly.

He paused for a minute, looked behind him, and looked back at me.

"Sure, I guess I have the time." Shutting the door behind him, he reached out for my hand, but I shoved my hands into my purple hoodie pockets acting as if I never saw the offer. Jake gave me a hurtful look, I saw it from the corner of my eye.

As we walked to the park, we were in complete silence the whole time. We took a seat on a bench sitting about 2 feet away from each other. Jake looked over to me like his big brown eyes. Turning my head slowly to him, I saw him confused.

"What's up Danny? Your acting like we're not even together." he begged me.

I shrugged my shoulders and sighed. "Maybe I feel like we're actually _not _together lately Jake. Since you've been blowing off our dates to hang out with your friends it feels like we've been pretty distant if you ask me…"

"But I wasn't asking for your stupid opinion.." he hissed sourly. "..I wanted to know what's up with you?"

"Nothings _up_ with me Jake. But the only thing that's _down_ is my feelings with you.." He turned his head to me with his eyebrows furrowed. "Excuse me?"

I shot up from my seat. "Your excused Jake. Because I'm done with all this bullshit you've been giving my lately. I'm done with you, and everything we've been through. I-" tears started in my eyes. "I'm done with my love for you, Jake."

I watched his baffled eyes search for an answer. "D-Dan. What are you saying? Your just through with me that easily?"

"I guess that's what you could say. I never thought I'd see this day Jake, and I want to thank you for the last 2 and a half great years of my life. You made it great. But things are different now, and we've both changed.."

"So what, now your going to say 'It's not you Jake, it's me…' no, more like 'it's us.' Is that all you have to say?"

Tears fell down my cheeks. "At least you said them instead of me." turning my body, I started to make my way home. Speeding up every time I heard Jake yell for my name angrily; scared that he would abuse me for what I just did, just because he was that type of person.

Once I made it home, I slid onto my couch, with dry tears covering my face. My eyes hurt; they felt like they were dry and swollen. I don't remember crying so hard in…forever. The last time I had this experience, was when I Justin told me he was moving…

_JUSTIN.._

I had to talk to him, I had to tell him everything that had happened. I knew he would listen. He was the only boy in my life that I trusted with telling everything in my life about. I trusted him more than Jake, and I really loved Jake. Well, Justin's next to my dad with trustiness.

Slipping out my Samsung Corby Pro, I dialed Justin's number. Hoping he'd pick up sooner, I felt my tears well up again.

"_Hello_?" I smiled at the sound of his voice. I've never been happier to hear it.

"H-hey Justin," I said trying to hide the tears in my voice. "It's Danielle."

"_Danny! Hey! How have you been_?"

"Umm," I swallowed hard and continued. "I've been better." my voice cracked, and I could tell Justin was concerned.

"_What's wrong Danielle_…" He never called me Danielle. Only when he was scared, worried, or serious. All the other times, it was only Dan or Danny.

I hesitantly spit the words out of my baffled mouth. "J-Jake, and I broke….up."

There was a long pause, then a crash on the other end as if he had dropped the phone. "Justin? Are you okay?" I asked worried.

"_Y-Yeeah, I'm fine. I was just a….a little…shocked. That's all_." I heard him do his nervous laugh, it brought a smile to my face; just because he never saw this coming. "_But…why would he break up with your I mean, you're a sweet, beautiful girl who any guy is lucky to have Dan! I don't understand why he would loose you like that."_

I laughed a bit. "Justin.." I started "_I _broke up with _him_…" I could hear Justin open and close his mouth, as if he was trying to find the right words to say. "But thank you for the comments Justin. You're a great friend." I smiled.

"_Heh. No problem. I just thought that __**he**__ would be the one breaking up with __**you**__. Because ever since the day you started going out with him I knew he was the jerk type. But don't worry! That's only in my opinion_." I heard him laugh, and it was the kind of laugh he would do when ever he would blush; I knew him too well.

"Well, I just made my decision and realized how much of a jerk he actually was to me." Tears started to well in my eyes, causing my voice to tighten. I still loved him, no matter how many times I told my self that I didn't, the feeling wouldn't go away.

"_Danielle, do NOT let him get to you like this. Sure he was a cool guy when he tried, but now that you knew how much of a jerk he was, don't you think its time to move on_?"

I knew he was right, but it was still hard to try and tell my self that kind of stuff.

"Uhmm, sure. I guess your right Justin." I said weakly. He sighed in relief. "_Glad you know what's right Danny. You don't know how I feel when my best friend is down_." I smiled at his words.

"Thanks Justin. For making me feel better. You don't know how much I miss you right now." I laughed through the words, just because Justin made me feel better all the time. He was the best friend that anyone could ask for. But I'm honored to have him in my life. Once again, more tears started in my eyes. But I couldn't control them; sobs echoed through the phone and around my house. Tears flooded my cheeks as if a waterfall.

On the other end of the phone I heard Justin whimper my name hurtfully. With that, he hung up on me. My heart tore it's self out, and stomped on me. I let my tears do its own thing.

Two hours later, I found my self standing in my back yard; just looking at the distance, wishing I was anywhere _but_ here. It felt like the world was crashing down on me, Justin and Jake tagging along. I never thought Justin would just hang up on me. He always told me my whole life, that if I'm sad '_he doesn't know how to live with himself_'.

A few minutes later, I went back inside my house, and placed my self onto the couch. Listening to the clock tick, I knew my heart was breaking with every tick. I just stared into space, trying to figure all this shit out. How everyone in my life was leaving me…

All of a sudden, I saw I taxi cab park in front of my house. Its like the angels have seen me, and found me a way out of this mess, and take me somewhere far away. But I was wrong.

The taxi stepped out of the house, and started to talk. He was talking to someone inside the car. I shot out of my seat and went over to the window. Peeking my eyes through the blinds, I scrunched my eyes to figure out who was in the back seat.

The mystery person stepped out of the car, with his hood up, and back towards the window. The guy nodded his head, and I could tell he was talking because he handed the taxi driver money and a hand shake. When I guy turn around, instead of angels saving me, they have sent me an angel.

It was Justin.

Tears poured down my face. As I big grin showed up on my face I ran to the door and flung it down. Running in my bear feet against the pavement, he taxi was already gone. Justin saw me, and started to jog towards me. Once I was in his grasp, I jumped into his hug, and wrapped my legs around his waist. Sobs escaped my mouth with joy. Justin wrapped one arm around my back, and one under my butt for support to carry me.

I tightened my grip on his sweater, hoping this wasn't a dream. But my dream is a reality, and I was loving it.

Justin dropped me down to my feet, as I wrapped my arms around his chest for another hug. My tears made his sweater damp, but I could tell he didn't even care at the moment.

"Ju-Justin. I can't-t believe…your…you're here!" I pulled him into another hug; never being happier at the moment.

"Well, I'm here. All just for you Dan. I told you when your sad, I don't know how to live with myself." He quoted when he first said that 7 years ago.

Tears fell down my cheeks, and Justin wiped away the remaining with his thumb.

"But Justin…You live two hours away from me! You actually came here just because I was sad?" I asked him.

He huffed. "Do I have to re-quote myself again Dan?" He smirked. "No," I admitted. "But it makes me feel good to know that you care."

"Danny, you're my best friend, and I don't like to see you down. Simple as that." He flashed his gorgeous smile at me. I couldn't help but smile with him. It was like an electric current.

"_Buuuuuuut_," he started as my head shot up. "My girlfriend was pretty pissed at me and all. Thinking I was coming down here to see another girl, yeah, she was mad."

"You have a girlfriend? Why didn't you tell me?"

Justin paused, then looked me in the eyes. "Well, I was going to tell you over the phone" he started. "But then I'd be lying right now, because she dumped me for this."

"Oh, I'm so sorry Justin. I guess we're both dumped."

"Yeah, but Danielle?" he lifted my chin with his hand. He looked straight into my eyes, and butterflies flew threw my stomach. "If you haven't realized it, but your tears are way more important than her kisses." A tear found its way out, and I smiled.

I leaned my fore head against his, and whispered, "Thank you Justin."

He smiled, as he both leaned in for a kiss. His soft, warm lips pecked mine for a few seconds, but it felt like hours. As we separated, Justin smiled.

"Well, what can I say," he started as his hands found mine and he intertwined them; foreheads still pressed together. "That's what best friends are for."

* * *

**I was inspired by the site Love Gives Me Hope and one story on there espicially. All of the storys are very moving, and alot of them brang me to tears. this is the story i was moved by:**

**_When I broke up with my last boyfriend,_ my best friend was there for me. He bought a train ticket and came two hours to meet me. I later found out that his girlfriend broke up with him for it. He told me that me tears were more important than her kisses. His love GMH. Always.**


End file.
